Remember Me ?
by MyDuckWontBark
Summary: Beth thinks Niall is 'the one', but what will happen when he auditions for X Factor ? All of One Direction will feature at some point
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror for about the hundredth time that morning. I was shaking slightly with nerves, worrying about little things like how straight my hair was.

"Calm down," I told myself. "It's gonna be fine."

I knew it would probably be okay, it's not like I had anything to be scared about.

I was worried. Worried that people wouldn't like me. I was starting halfway through term at a new school, in a new town, far away from anyone I used to know. And I was being sent to a really high-achieving school, which would make me look even dumber than I already was.

I turned away from the mirror, hearing someone shout my name. I flattened my cardigan, took a deep breath, grabbed my satchel and ran down the stairs into the open arms of my older brother.

"I don't wanna go," I mumbled into his shirt.

"No offense, Bee," he said, using his nickname for me, "but it is kind of your fault we're here."

I pulled back, looking up at him. "No, Ry. It's their fault for expecting so much of me. I'm the dumb one, remember?" I giggled.

"No, I'm just the incredibly smart, good looking one," he replied, pulling a funny pouting face, which made me giggle even more. "Come on, I'll drive you to school."

"BYE," I shouted, before following Ryan to his car. I heard my mum and dad shout a mixture of "good luck"s and "have fun"s back. Yeah, like I was going to have fun here.

The place looked nice enough but every time I saw someone my age they were surrounded by friends. It seemed that everybody already had their friends group sorted. I wondered where I'd fit in. I wondered _if_ I'd fit in…

The journey to school was silent, with only the noise of the quiet radio. When we pulled up to the school I decided that it didn't look too bad. It was an old building, made completely of big brown-ish bricks. There was only one building, where-as in my last school there had been several different buildings all set around the small courtyard. And, as for the kids, they all seemed welcoming enough; smiling at me, as I stepped out of Ryan's car and sent him a small shaky wave.

I walked towards the building, almost getting knocked over by a bunch of rowdy boys. I managed to find the reception as it was quite near the front of the school. Once I had my timetable and a map of the school, I tried to find my registration class. I finally found it, after twenty minutes of walking around aimlessly, on the second floor almost directly above the reception.

I took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside. The room was fairly big, there wasn't very many people in it yet, even though there was only ten minutes left until registration started. I took a seat near the back of the class, underneath one of the large windows, and placed my bag on the desk in front of me. From the looks of the posters hanging on the walls and the shelves of books, it was an English classroom.

The teacher wasn't there yet either, so I pulled my mobile out of my bag and typed a few quick texts to people. One to Ryan, saying that I was in the right place, one to my cousin who had texted earlier wishing me luck, and one to my best friend, Hannah, saying that the school seemed nice but I missed her loads.

By the time I was done, I realised that the class was a lot fuller now. There were people in the seats behind and in front of me. I hadn't even noticed them coming in because I was so busy texting.

I put my phone in my pocket and sat back in my seat, casting my eyes over everyone that was now in the room. There were three girls at the very back of the room applying make-up, even though they already had what looked like half of _Boots _on their faces and VERY low cut tops; then there was a group of boys sitting in front of them, some turning round to talk, or more likely to flirt, with the girls behind them, some pushing each other around- they might have been the ones that pushed me earlier? Then there were the nerdy kids at the very front of the class, all talking about test marks and homework and even throwing in the odd (bad) joke. Then there was the group in front of me. I couldn't work out what their clique was. There were five of them; three boys and two girls. I couldn't see what they all looked like because most of them had their backs to me.

I got bored of playing 'Guess the Clique' so I ended up looking out of the window, staring out at the weak Autumn sun casting beautiful light on the half bare tree's.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I swivelled my body around and nearly jumped out of my seat. I hadn't even noticed the little blonde boy from the group in front occupy the seat next to me.

"Hey," he said, "I'm Niall." He held out his hand for me to shake, which I found sweet.

"Beth," I replied, placing my hand in his.

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked, which confused me. How did he know? He seemed to sense my confusion. "Your accent's different." He explained.

"Oh, right. No, I'm from Dublin," I informed him.

"That's cool, I love Dublin," he grinned.

"Yeah, so do I," I grimaced.

At that moment the bell rang, signalling the start of registration. The teacher stumbled in, looking flustered.

"Who's that?" I asked Niall, who was still sitting next to me.

"That's Mr Wilson. He's always running late, but he's cool," he smiled.

Once Mr Wilson had called out the register, he noticed me and called me up to the front of the class. "Would you like to say a few words to the class?"

It seemed that I didn't have a choice so I just nodded. I cleared my throat to get the attention of the class, although I didn't need to because all eyes were already on me. I didn't really know what to say so I started with, "Hey, I'm Beth." One of the boys at the back wolf-whistled and Mr Wilson shushed him.

"I moved here from Dublin because, basically, my parents are idiots," that earned a couple of laughs. I was starting to get my confidence back as I continued. "I like music, my favourite band is All Time Low, art and food." I couldn't think of anything else to say so I finished with, "And that's about it," then returned to my seat beside Niall.

Once I had sat down one of the girls in front of me turned round to face me and said, "I love All Time Low. They're amazing!" She was beaming at me, her eyes crinkled at the side. Her hair was bright red. She must have dyed it that colour because no-one's hair is _that_ red. I smiled back at her.

Before I could comment back the blonde girl next to her said, "She's actually obsessed with them. You should see her room- you literally can't see the walls anymore 'cause she has so many posters!" Her accent was different. It didn't sound Irish at all.

At that point Niall realised I still didn't know who anyone was. "Oh, sorry," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "This is Caitlin," he pointed to the one with the red hair, "Ally," the one next to her, "Sean," he motioned to the boy with short-ish brown hair, he nodded at me, "and Scott," the only other one there.

"Hello there," I smiled. "As you already know I'm Beth."

At that moment the bell went for the start of class. Niall turned to me.

"What have you got first?"

I pulled out my timetable. "Erm… Hospitality."

"Same," he grinned. "I'll walk you."


	2. Chapter 2

Niall and I were the first to get to class. He took me straight to the teacher's desk and introduced me.

"We're going to be cooking today, Beth," the teacher, Mrs Walker, informed me. "You can share a kitchen with Niall today if you'd like?" I nodded and we crossed the room to our kitchen.

I put our stuff away in a cupboard under the counter and Niall handed me an apron, which I pulled over my head. "Can you tie it for me please?" I asked, turning around so that he was behind me.

He picked up the strings and began to knot them together carefully. "So, why did your parents move you here?" he asked. I could tell he had been wanting to ask that question for a while but had been waiting for the right moment.

"Because my grades weren't good enough," I sighed. "It's not that I'm dumb or anything, I just didn't turn up for half of my exams." Niall looked surprised at that. "I know I don't look like the kind of girl who would skip exams, right? Mum said that the city isn't the right place to bring up a smart girl; all the distractions and what not, so we moved here. My brother goes to university in Dublin so he had to buy his own apartment, which means I'll be the only kid in the house once he leaves, which sucks but there isn't anything I can do about it," I finished.

"Are you and your brother close?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah. We always used to hang out together 'cause our parents are really strict so we'd always be grounded," I laughed at the memory. "Our plan is that once I've sat my GCSE's here then I'll move in with him in Dublin. I'll be old enough then to leave my parents and I can go to college or something there." I shrugged.

"Seems like you've got your whole life planned," he smiled.

"Almost," I giggle. "What are your plans?"

"Erm…" he looked down, trying to hide the blush that had crept into his cheeks. "I don't know."

"You're lying," I stated, poking him the ribs playfully. "Tell me?" I plead.

"Well… I want to audition for the X Factor next year," he mumbled.

"Seriously?" I asked, surprised. "Are you a good singer then?"

"Erm… I dunno," he mumbled, blushing like mad.

"Sing for me?" I asked.

"Not here," he gestured to all the people that had now filled the room.

"Later?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe," he winked.

"You get the food out the oven and I'll start on the washing up. That okay?" I asked, grabbing the sponge and basin.

"Okay," Niall said, bending down to get our cakes out of the oven.

As I was filling the basin with water I grabbed the washing-up liquid and squeezed it. I squealed loudly as it burst in my hands, covering me in thick, green liquid.

"What's wrong?" I heard Niall ask from behind me.

I turned around, hands out, showing him the mess on my cardigan and apron.

He stifled a laugh. "What did you do?" He asked, still trying to suppress a laugh.

"It just exploded!" I exclaimed, making a sign with my hands which resembled an explosion.

Niall doubled over with laughter, clutching his sides.

"Shut up!" I said, hitting him but trying to hold back laughter myself.

"Sorry…" he said, standing up straight but still chuckling. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Let's get you cleaned up." He grabbed a tea towel and tried dabbing at the sleeves of my cardigan but it wouldn't come off.

"What am I gonna do?" I asked, referring to my messed up clothes. I'm not gonna lie; I wasn't fancying walking around school in just my shirt for the rest of the day. The school was cold.

"Here," Niall said, pulling his school jumper over his head, flashing his stomach as he did so. "Put this on." He passed me the jumper as he adjusted his T-shirt.

"Won't you get cold?" I asked, feeling bad for stealing his sweatshirt.

"I'd rather I was cold than you were." Aww, wasn't he just the sweetest?

"Are you sure?" I questioned one last time.

"Positive. Now let's get these dishes done." He grinned.

I pulled the jumper over my head. It was warm and it smelt like him. I could feel my stomach doing backflips. I grinned like a fool.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - Mad As A Hatter**_

By the time it got to lunchtime I was starving.

I met Niall and his friends in the cafeteria, at a table near the window.

"How's it going?" Niall asked, pulling me in for a hug.

"Not bad. How was History?" I asked.

"Fine. Chemistry?"

"Meh," I replied. I loved Chemistry at my old school. I thought it was the best subject ever. But judging by today's lesson, at this school, it was pretty damn boring.

"Do you want me to get your lunch for you?" he asked standing up to go get his.

"That would be lovely," I grinned, handing him my money.

"What do you want?" he asked, starting to walk away.

"Surprise me!" I shouted after him, not really caring as long as it was food. He looked back over his shoulder and winked at me.

My insides turned to mush.

_No, Beth, snap out of it! _I mentally scolded myself. _You've only known him for a day. Less than that! You can't be falling for him…_

But I wasn't so sure.

I was pulled out of my trance as Caitlin walked over and took the seat next to me. "Hey!" she sang.

"Hiya," I said back, smiling brightly.

"What did you just have?" she asked, starting conversation.

"Chemistry," I sighed. "You?"

"History," she grinned. "Did you take it?"

"Nah, hate the subject," I said. "I don't see the point in it," I admitted.

"What? History's awesome!" she argued back.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"I suppose different people like different things," she sighed. "Where's Niall?"

"Getting food," I replied. She nodded.

"I suppose I should too," she said, standing up to leave.

Once she was gone I was sitting by myself. Ally and Sean were sitting at the other side of the table, deep in conversation. I didn't want to interrupt them so I took the bobble off my wrist and started to plait my long blonde hair.

I tried it a couple of ways; first plaited half way down my back, then in pigtails either side of my face, then, finally, in a fish-tail down my right side.

Niall came back carrying two plates of food. "Keep it like that," he said, nodding towards my hair.

I nodded and took the plate that Niall had offered me.

"Mhmm," I mumbled, stuffing chips in my mouth.

"Is that okay?" Niall asked, chuckling at my messy eating.

"Mhmm," I repeated. He smiled at me, making me blush.

_God, that boy is cute._ I thought, not even trying to stop myself as I knew that I was right.

"I've never saw a girl eat like that before," he admitted as I continued to shove chips into my mouth.

"You've never saw a girl like me before," I joked, winking.

Just then Caitlin walked over to us.

"Hey guys," she greeted. Niall and I smiled in return. "Why can't they just admit that they love each other?" she sighed, nodding towards Ally and Sean.

"I know," I agreed. "I've known them for less than a day and even I noticed."

Niall chuckled. "Leave them alone. If they really love each other they'll find out by themselves."

"Ehh," I shrugged, shovelling another spoonful into my mouth.

Niall and I finished eating at about the same time so he offered to walk me to my next class.

"Sure," I smiled, standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

We said our goodbyes to Caitlin, nodding to Ally and Sean, who had finally acknowledged our presence, then set off in the direction of English.

"So, how's your first day been so far?" Niall asked, as we walked through empty corridors.

"Not bad," I admitted, smiling. "Everyone seems nice enough."

He nodded. He turned to walk down a side corridor, bumping into me as he did so. He grabbed my arm to steady me, but left it there for a couple of seconds too long, looking into my eyes.

I cleared my throat, blushing slightly. I turned away so that he couldn't see my reddening cheeks, fiddling with my plait.

We continued to walk through corridors. We seemed to walk for ages yet it could only have been a couple of minutes.

"So…" he trailed off, thinking of something to say.

"What have you got next?" I finished for him, successfully avoiding an awkward silence.

"I've got English, too," he said. "But I'm in a different class, I checked your timetable. Obviously you're smarter than I am," he chuckled.

I chewed on my bottom lip lightly, smiling at him. "Pushy parents," I shrugged. "And, also the fact that I am a naturally born genius," I giggled.

He shook his head, peaking at me sideways, a smile on his face.

"Well, here we are, m'lady," he said, holding his arm out towards a bright red door with a small rectangle window. "Looks like you've got Mr Gordon."

"What does that mean? Is that good?" I asked, worried in case I ended up with a bad teacher.

"Don't worry, he's awesome," he told me. "Mad as a hatter mind," he added, chuckling. "You'll get along well."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 - Boo!**_

Niall was right; English was a blast. Mr Gordon was indeed mad, but, then again, so was I.

I met Niall outside my classroom, where he was meaning against the wall, staring down the corridor with a glazed look in his eye, obviously daydreaming.

I stepped beside him, trying to stifle my giggles as I leaned close to his ear and whispered, "boo!"

I laughed hard as he jumped up in the air, cursing me as he went.

"Sorry…" I spluttered, doubled over, clutching my stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get to class," he muttered, his face bright red.

I managed to straighten myself up in time to catch up with him, on his way to our next class; maths.

"Hey, sorry about that," I said, as seriously as I could. He smirked and shook his head at me. "Are you in my next class?"

"Who've you got?" he asked, as I pulled out my timetable.

"Erm… Mr Gordon," I answered, tracing my finger over the little neat boxes.

"Nah, I have Mrs Dover. I think Caitlin's in your class though."

I nodded, stuffing my timetable back into my bag. "I'll meet you after class, if you want, and we can walk home together. I usually walk with Sean, but he's walking with Ally," he informed me, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'd love to, but I have to go see the headmaster at the end of the day for a review thing," I told him, sadly.

"I could wait if you want," he suggested.

I smiled. "What way are you walking anyway? You never know, I could be walking the opposite way."

"Good point. Well I live 3 streets away, in that direction," he said, pointing, "past the park, and the newsagents."

"Well," I giggled. "Luckily for you, I live that way too."

"So, I'll meet you after class," he asked, hopefully.

I nodded, turning to talk to Caitlin as I noticed her burning red hair beside me.

"So, what's going on with you and Niall?" Caitlin asked as we copied down Pythagoras theorem.

"What?" I chuckled.

"You know," she winked, nudging me with her elbow.

"No, I don't," I assured her. "I can honestly say that there is nothing going on between me and Niall."

"But you'd like there to be, right?" she asked, convinced she was right.

_Yes. _"No."

"Whatever you say," she said in a sing-song voice, obviously not convinced.

I was about to argue back when the teacher walked over, peering over my shoulder at my neat writing, clearly explaining the process of Pythagoras Thereom.

"So, how are you getting on with this? Do you understand it well enough?" he asked me in his thick, raspy voice. _Obviously a smoker._

"Yeah…" I replied nervously, in that voice that everyone used when speaking to a teacher.

"Do you want me to go over it with you again, just in case?" he asked, kindly.

"No, I think I've got it," I said, a little more confidently this time. I'd studied it at my old school a couple of years ago so what I really wanted to say was; _No, I probably understand this more that you do. _

But that would be rude. So I just smiled sweetly at him until he walked away.

"You get it?" Caitlin asked from beside me.

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

"Good. You can explain it me," she stated, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

I chuckled, shaking my head at her persuasive technique. "Okay, so…"

"So, how was that?" Niall asked as he walked me to the headmaster's office.

"Boring," I sighed. "I already know it, I learnt it like, two years ago."

"Well, now. We can't all be mathematical geniuses like you," he stated in a mocking tone.

I rolled my eyes at him. "How was _your_ maths lesson?"

"Oh, it was _marvellous_. We learnt how to add two and two, and then we got to make squares out of little cubes with numbers on them," he told me excitedly, bouncing up and down on his heals like a child.

"Wow," I sighed, dramatically. "You know, I am _so _jealous!"

_**AU: sorry for not updating in ages, I've been working on other stuff:/ but I'm going to try harder to update this story more - I want to finish it soon, hahaa;) enjoy x**_


End file.
